


Fine Tuning

by PontiusHermes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Affection, Eames has no patience, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Living Together, Love, M/M, No Smut, Relationship(s), Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Arthur and Eames live together.Eames feels his place has been usurped by a PASIV.Shuffle challenge: 'You're My Best Friend.' Thanks, John Deacon (and the rest of Queen) <3





	Fine Tuning

When Eames arrived home from a day of tailing and observing a potentially-useful-to-forge person for their next job, he found Arthur absorbed in some mysterious, complicated check of their PASIV device. It wasn't until Eames, standing in the doorway of their living/dining room, said 'evening, darling,' rather loudly that Arthur deigned to glance up from the machine to the man standing before him.

'Evening,' he said absently, then, looking at the PASIV again, 'just a minute…'

'Well, that's a little unreasonable, darling,' complained Eames, strolling forward, 'I haven't seen you in five-'

'Eames,' interrupted Arthur with an affectionate look he had hoped would seem more exasperated, 'if you talk, it will take longer.' He continued working.

Eames, with a (mostly put on) air of great impatience, leaned against the sideboard. He watched Arthur take notes and make calculations, the PASIV occasionally making little hissing noises. Every time it did this, Arthur seemed to decide by the sound what correction to make, made it, and repeated the process a few times to fine-tune it to his pedantic standards. Just when Eames though he was about to finish, Arthur began the process again with another of the injection pistols. Eames sighed. 'Can I help?' he asked, hoping to speed things along.

'Eames,' said Arthur patiently, 'the last time you touched my PASIV you released two spools and got their infusion lines in a knot. I think it's better if I sort this.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
